The Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) has demonstrated a commitment to clinical cancer research through increased administrative and scientific involvement with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Participation in the ECOG clinical research programs is an integral component of the cancer research performed at FCCC. Active participation in ECOG activities provides an opportunity for our patients to participate in controlled multidisciplinary trials which are designed to provide the best potential new therapies for a variety of different types of cancer. In turn, FCCC performs an important role in defining the merits of these new therapies. The ECOG also provides an important opportunity for the emerging Developmental Therapeutics programs at our Center to interact with a larger number of clinical investigators interested in testing new and innovative therapies to improve survival and increase the cure rate for many different cancers. The Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) provides the opportunity to support our active affiliates, and their critical data management and nurse oncology functions. Through this program we make available to the community the most current therapeutic options, and in turn these treatments are tested in the environment in which they will be most widely applied. The primary objectives of this grant are to (l) maintain a level of activity in ECOG which provides for optimal broad based clinical research activity; (2) increase the level of multidisciplinary involvement by integrating key modality oriented individuals into ECOG activity in our affiliate institutions; (3) increase our contribution to the scientific activities of ECOG, and (4) maintain a high level of scientific and administrative involvement in ECOG programs. During the next 5 year period, we anticipate growth in our ECOG accrual and in the impact we have on the scientific activities of the Group.